


Empire of Dirt

by GluttonyBiscuits



Series: Reaper76 Week 2019 [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gabe is an edgelord, M/M, Post-Fall of Overwatch, he's excited about advanced tech, jack is an old man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GluttonyBiscuits/pseuds/GluttonyBiscuits
Summary: This is Day Five of Reaper76 Week! Prompt is "Empire of Dirt/Post-Fall". It wasn't as sad as I thought it was going to be lmaoJack is being accustomed to his new visor while also trying to find Gabriel, aka Reaper, aka the neighborhood edgelord





	Empire of Dirt

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt list for Reaper76 Week can be found [right here](http://reaper-76-week.tumblr.com/post/181953681351/reaper76-week-prompts)
> 
> I hope y'all don't mind me adding some of my headcanons for Jack's visor and how it works ^^'

Empire of **Dirt** | Post Fall  
Jack always had trouble with technology, even in their futuristic economy. The new visor he designed himself to fit his newly damaged eyesight is no exception. But _damn_ does it look good on him. It matches with his whole ‘Soldier: 76’ and Captain America aesthetic with red, white, and blue colors. It's intimidating too, and it hides most of his new scars and unrecognizable light blue eyes he obtained from the explosion. But the little scar above his eyebrow won't be hidden no matter what he does. His receding and fully grayed out hair aren't helping either, but it's not like he cares about his flaws anymore. He had a new mission.

To find his damn edge lord of a husband.

After watching the 8 o'clock news a few nights ago, they showed Talon along with a new member terrorizing a group of innocents and stealing their valuables. Once Jack saw that black cloak, metal clawed gauntlets, and barn owl mask to top it off, the silver fox swore at the maximum level his voice can handle now that he was officially an old man.

He knew Gabe survived, he knew! Jack just didn't know that his husband would join a terrorist organization of all things, let alone the one successful terrorist organization that almost managed to take down Overwatch. Almost.

Jack exhaled loudly and positioned the jaw protector over the ear pieces so they can click together. The actual mask clicks against the jaw protector and let's him speak without a muffle from a little mic inside the metal.

The visor clicks on last. Honestly Jack wanted to see through it immediately after it got shipped to his temporary shelter, but he wanted his first impression after the entire thing was on and in place. The blonde was always the more patient one out of him and Gabe.

When he got it to fit, his sight instantly improved, with a slight tint of red from the visor. But that didn't bother him at all. Of course it would cost getting used to, but he could see way better even before being promoted to Strike Commander.

The visor's eye tracking features worked the same as the blue communication device he had as SC; when there were digital files or something he wants to zoom into, he could blink in specific patterns to achieve his needs at the time. But instead of just one eye and being transparent on both ends, he was the only one that could see through it. It's one-way glass, which was great for Jack since he didn't want anyone to know who he was. Obviously the person that planned the explosion wanted him dead, and he wanted the world to believe that lie for as long as possible.

But that also defeats the purpose of his current mission. Jack knew Gabriel was alive--did his husband know too? He doubted it; people made a grave to commemorate his honor for everyone to see, including Gabe. The only way to find his answers was to head in and not back out.

He was going to regret this...

**Author's Note:**

> We're at the last stretch, folks! Hope you guys liked my part of this amazing community made event!


End file.
